Luck Never Holds For The Grimms
by Imabookworm568
Summary: After they defeat the Scarlet Hand. A new villian arises, and the Grimms dont know what to do. Prologue up :P Will try to update next week. Minor Puckabrina
1. Prologue

Hello! I've had this idea in my head for a while, it probably wont be as good as Ayns and Sky's epic, or EclipseTheVampire's… but I hope you like it~

Note: Aly/Tasha is inspired by my friend Aly. Her fanfiction ID is lilliana_goddess. Check her out~ And yes, she loves the colors red and black XD

I own the prologue X3

;~;

Prologue: The Story Of Dark Sorceress Tasha

Once there was a beautiful princess named Aly. She had straight, platinum blonde hair that seemed to glow in the light. Her closet was full of outfits, made up mostly of red and black silk. But there was one thing she longed for. Magic. To do this, she needed to get out of her kingdom, and she needed a new look. She decided to change her hair and change her name. She had her hair curled, and dyed by specialists in the colors of red, black, and white. Her name, unannounced to the media, was changed to Tasha, Sorceress-in-Training. She swapped her clothes for a stylish black and red body suit.

After escaping, she found a sorcerer willing to train her. Merlin. But this was a different Merlin. So, he took her under his wing. After she had mastered the art of pure magic, she dipped into the art of dark magic. She fell in love with the craft. It soon became her downfall. Addiction to dark magic, in her opinion, had made her stronger. She never wanted to go back to that prissy waited on life she had back in the kingdom.

Soon after, however, she became evil. Pure evil.

;~;

Okay, SG next chappie. Hope you like this as a prologue.

~Imabookworm568 8-D


	2. Chapter 1: The Real Story Begins

Hey pplz! I tried to update ASAP…. But-um-summer got in the way. Okay…now the Grimms, Puck, Red, and everyone else. Thank you to booksonclouds, Lara D, and EclipseTheVampire for your awesome reviews :D.

I don't wanna do the disclaimer D:

Puck: Nobody owns me.

Me: FINE! D: Im not, nor will I ever own The Sisters Grimm book franchise.

V.^

The Grimm household had been quite unsettled after the defeat of Mirror, and the rest of The Scarlet Hand. Even Elvis, who had somehow gotten himself a girlfriend, was still wary about any mirror now. Red, still shy, was probably the worst off, fearing for herself and the rest of the family. She had started her insane drawings again, which usually meant trouble, nowadays. She kept drawing a woman with tri-colored hair, and a book. Granny, of course, kept on cooking crazy concoctions, but when someone mentioned the word 'mirror', she would flinch, and leave. Canis was the same, as was Daphne. Veronica Grimm and Basil Joseph Grimm (A/N: I will refer to him as Joey) were okay, Veronica was now more cautious about the dangerous town of Ferryport Landing, but she still didn't want to leave though.

Henry, of course, still wanted to get the heck outta town, but knew it would never happen. He still complained, though. Sabrina and Puck had kept arguing, but less frequently now. Everyone, because of Puck's actions, had been confused at first, why Puck had been using pet names for Sabrina, he was careful not to in front of Henry. Otherwise, Puck, the most villainous of villains, would be no more. Daphne then proceeded to tell the family. They all laughed, even Jake.

~Now its time for the ACTUAL story~

"Lieblings! Its time to eat! I made a special dish that I learned in Egypt. Scorpions a la mode, with peanut butter clam sauce." Near-yelled Granny. Everyone, but Sabrina, could care less what she made. They all thought it was delicious.

"Hi honey-pie", mouthed Puck from across the table. Sabrina rolled her eyes for zillionth time this week at the fairy. Daphne's eyes bulged as she tried the scorpions. Sabrina shoved a little bit of food toward Elvis, who greedily ate it. Once most of her dinner was done, she excused herself, Daphne following her to her bedroom. After brushing her hair for a while, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The two sisters chorused. It was Red, who looked very frightened, and held a piece of paper behind her back. The girls were curious as to what it was about.

"Sabrina, Daphne, I have something you should really see."

"What is it, Red?", asked Daphne.

"Yeah, Red, you can show us." Sabrina stated.

"I know that, iit just scares me, what I know is coming. If you didn't realize it, most of my drawings have some prophetical aspect."

"Sabrina, what does prophetical mean?"

"It means something to do with the future."

After nodding in understanding, Daphne, along with Sabrina, gazed at Red with patience and questioning. Red slowly took out the picture she had drawn and partially colored earlier.

All the girls examined it. In the middle of the picture was an awful woman who looked like she was under a curse, but strangely happy to be. She had curly hair, red with black and white streaks. Her clothing was a black weapon-clad body suit. In her arms lay a dusky colored wand, and a brick-red shield. On her face was an eerie Cheshire Cat grin.

Next to her was another girl, this one younger. She bore a striking resemblance to Sabrina Grimm. The only thing different about her was that she was holding a mysterious book with the words 'Dark Magic' on it. The Sabrina-like girl had the same grin as the older woman. Strangest of all, was the other figure in the picture. A boy fairy-undoubtedly Puck- had black streaks along his once-all pink wings. He looked distant, but somehow ready for anything.

" This is bizarre, I think we should show the family" stated Daphne, without fear.

%($&%#$&(#

Okay, short, I know. I'll try to make everything longer, from now on. Sorry I'm late….if I stayed on any longer yesterday, I might've been grounded….. Off topic: Has anyone read the Pokemon Adventures manga? And have you heard Sugarland's new song "Stuck Like Glue"? -That song is stuck in my HEAD, lmao


End file.
